Once a Week
by slivershell
Summary: He visits him every week to get what he needs to survive and only Ash could provide that. Gary was a picky eater after all.


Palletshipping... again. And I love it!!!!!

_Once A Week_

He felt them. They were still there. Since he woke up in the morning, Ash had felt a pair of eyes on him. It was odd because he lived alone and was on the third floor of an apartment complex owned by his mother's boyfriend. Knowing rich men can be handy, even more so when you're poor and in college as an art major. He was in art at the moment, trying to paint with the music from his ipod pounding in his ears. They weren't helping like he thought they would.

He still felt those unknown pair of eyes. With a sigh, he focused his attention on the blank canvas in front of him. It was taunting him.

Ash switched his playlist to something darker as inspiration suddenly hit him. He had no idea where the image came from or what it even was. All he knew was that he had to get it out of his head.

Two hours later, Ash removed his headphones and gazed at his work. No wonder it didn't take long, it was mostly black with a mysterious man in the center. His hair was brown, spiky and… well, big. It covered most of his face, hiding his main features. All that could be seen was a dark and sinister smirk. The clothes he wore were dark too.

Ash tilted his head at the painting, wondering who it was. He didn't know anyone that looked like that. He sighed. Oh well…

He could put this week's painting behind him and focus on celebrating his birthday.

/…/

It burned. Brock told him it was strong, but he could have warned him about the burning. Ash was twenty-one today and that was his first drink. No lie. He was out with his friends in a club downtown. After another shot, Dawn dragged him to the floor. She was a dance major and helped Ash into the beat. It didn't take long for the music to take control of his body, thanks to the alcohol.

The world began to melt away and it was just him and music. It became apparent to Dawn that she was no longer needed. She let him be and went to another part of the dance floor.

Ash loved this time to himself. Though there were people around him, they didn't matter. They were all invisible and it was just him, alone.

Then he wasn't alone.

There was someone across the empty dance floor, in his world. Their eyes met for a brief moment before the dance floor became crowded again.

He was drawn to him. Ash's feet moved on auto-pilot and guided him to the stranger. Had he seen him somewhere before? There was something familiar about him, but Ash was sure he had never met him.

"Yes…?"

What a nice voice.

He realized he standing in front of the man, who was giving him a look that said 'who is this weirdo?'. A look that he was use to.

"Um…" Ash scratched the back of his head, a nervous twitch of his. "What are drinking?" he asked, indicating to the drink in the stranger's hand.

"Bloody Mary."

"Is it good?"

"Depends on what's in it," the stranger said, holding the drink out. "Try it."

"Any drugs?" Ash's friends had warned him about the club scene. People buy other's a drink and then the next thing they know, they're naked in an unknown place.

The stranger laughed an took a long sip before, holding the drink out again. "Feel better?" he ask in a smooth voice.

Ash took the glass without answering and tasted the drink. It oddly reminded him of tomato soup. "What's in this?" he asked, giving back the drink.

"Tabasco, vodka, blood, tomato juice…."

Ash blinked wondering if he heard him right. "Did you say blood?"

"No," he said with a laugh. Great, now he probably thinks Ash is crazy... if he didn't already. Time for a subject change.

"What's your name?"

The stranger held out his hand, "Gary." The black haired man took it and shivered. His hand was freezing! "Nice to meet you, Ash."

His brow frowned. "I never told you my…" Gary's hand went to Ash's forearm, grabbing it tightly. The iron grip kept him in place as he was pulled forward. Gary brought the inside of the other's wrist close to his face and inhaled.

Intoxicating.

"You painted today, didn't you? The smell is still fresh on your hand."

Ash tried to take his arm back, but it would budge.

"You're pulse is racing," Gary noted, looking directly into honey brown eyes. "Are you scared?"

"No."

"Liar."

He was that obvious, huh?

Gary brought Ash closer. "Listen to me."

The words were echoing in his head. He couldn't even hear the music anymore. It was just his voice.

"Just relax," Gary whispered, leaning closer to Ash's face.

At the command, all tension had released itself from the shorter boy's body.

"It'll be over soon." Their lips met and Ash felt hot in more ways than one despite the cold lips. The grip on his arm was gone. He pushed himself closer.

The air suddenly got crisp and cold. Ash's back was pressed up against an icy, damp wall. There were moans coming from deeper in the alley way. It was clear to him what they were there to do. Gary had slightly different thoughts going through his mind.

Cold lips found hot ones. Ash mind became foggy, allowing his body to respond on its own. His arms snaked around Gary's neck, bringing their bodies closer. His body shivered when cold hands started to explore under his shirt.

Hips rolled; Ash gasped. Gary was on his neck, attacking it with nips and licks. Tan, encouraging fingers intertwined with chocolate brown hair. Hips continued to roll at a steady beat.

Gary went to the boy's ear and began to nibble. A little too hard.

"Ah!"

He drew blood. Sweet, delicious blood. Gary couldn't control himself anymore.

"Ash?"

But he had to.

Ash was alone on the floor. He blinked once. Twice. What the hell just happened? Wasn't he just with somebody?"

"Ash…?"

He looked up at Brock, who was looking away from him.

"You wanna… take care of that?" Brock asked.

Ash blinked for the third time.

"You have a hard on."

Ash looked down and saw that he did indeed have a hard on. He was with someone! Or was he? Maybe it was a fantasy? A dream? Alcohol does weird things to the body.

/…/

His alarm went off. What the hell!? It was Friday! He had no classes on Fridays! Ash yanked out the plug, happy to hear the 'fzzt' noise come from the clock. His birthday was three weeks ago and on each weekend he went out with his friends. Now that he has time to himself, he was going to take full advantage of it. First thing on the list is sleeping until noon. Ash rolled away from the sunlight and let sleep take him.

His eyes snapped open seconds later, but one look outside and another look at his clock told him otherwise. Hours had passed. Ash cursed, throwing off the blanket. Once he was in the kitchen, he took out his favorite mug. It was the bottom half of Mickey Mouse's body with his tail used as the handle. He rarely uses it because he doesn't want to wear it out. Oh, the magic of Disney. Ash turned and dropped his mug. Someone was in his apartment right front of him. The auburn haired stranger swiftly caught the cup and placed it on the counter, his eyes never leaving Ash's.

Ash could only hear the sound of his own breathing; one thought ran grabbed the stranger by the front of his shirt.

'I've been waiting.'

He pulled him forward, bringing their bodies together. The stranger, known as Gary Oak, took Ash by the hips and lifted him up on the counter. Mouth collided and hands roamed. Gary pulled the smaller man closer, snaking an arm around his slim waist. Ash rolled his hips against him, moaning at the friction. Gary's free hand seized Ash's hair, breaking the kiss. He forced his head to the side, giving himself access to the neck. Ash felt a sharp pain as teeth sank into his pulse.

He sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. He crawled out of bed and started his search. He found it within a few minutes. The painting he did a year ago, the one with the unknown man. Ash knows who he is now. He sighed and put the painting back. He looked outside and guessed it was around noon, give or take an hour. He had some chemistry work to do. Damn required lab course.

Ash walked to the living room. There on the couch sat his expected guest, Gary Oak, the vampire that has been taking his blood once every week for a year. The dream he had was how they met after the night at the club. Though it didn't go quite as he had dreamed. His reaction when he saw Gary was more like 'what the hell!'. But once he turned that charm on Ash basically became his bitch. He passed out the first time and Gary had left some food on his bed stand.

"You're early, it's still light out."

"I stayed in the shade mostly," Gary said with a shrug.

"You need some sleep?" Ash soon regretted asking that question. He was on the ground in the blink of an eye with a painful pressure between his legs. "I didn't mean with me you prev!!"

Gary smirked down at him and moved his knee, making Ash moan and squirm. "I love it when you're like this. Makes your blood taste better." He leaned closer and ran his tongue along his pulse. "Your blood is my favorite. I don't know what it is, but after tasting yours, I can't have anyone elses."

"Gary…"

"Shh… I won't take too much," he whispered. "I promise."

/.../

Some hot and sexy vampire action! And it's not like Twilight, which I find okay. I don't hate it, but I don't love it. Anyone else think it's great that Gary's a vampire. By great I mean drop dead, god damn hot. It just... adds something to his character, though you can't tell with the way I wrote it... Hope you liked it any way!


End file.
